Noblesse : A Time Travel Tale
by Acinomair39
Summary: Aku menatap sekelilingku untuk terakhir kali nya, di dunia ini, tempat aku dilahirkan dan orang-orang yang berharga bagiku tinggal, walau dunia ini akan mati, kenangan yang kami miliki takkan pernah mati.
1. Chapter 1

Kedatangan dan Sambutan

Gelap. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Sekujur tubuhku terasa kaku. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun. Di mana aku? Apa aku masih bermimpi? Kalau ini mimpi, seseorang tolong bangunkan aku. Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Ada setitik cahaya di sana, kecil dan redup, cahaya itu menarik perhatianku, aku memperhatikannya lagi dan lagi. Satu, dua, tiga, kenapa cahayanya terus bertambah? Aku berhenti menghitungnya. Perlahan semuanya semakin jelas. Kini aku bisa melihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit dihiasi dengan lampu berwarna-warni. Gemerlap dan sangat indah. Aku melihat keindahan ini dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Bagiku ini lebih indah dari menatap bintang-bintang di langit. Sungguhkan ini mimpi?

Dan kemudian hanya rasa sakit yang bisa kurasakan di sekujur tubuhku. Sakit yang luar biasa, seakan bisa meremukkan tulangku dan melahapku hidup-hidup. Kepalaku, tubuhku, hatiku, ah sakit ini sungguh menyiksa. Aku tak bisa bergerak, biarkan aku beristirahat sejenak. Mungkin aku akan terbangun dari mimpi ini kalau aku kembali tidur.

"Frankie, aku bisa merasakannya." aku langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk ku dan berdiri diam terpaku. Perasaan ini, apa ini yang namanya takut? Bencana sudah datang. Bergerak sangat cepat menghancurkan semua yang menghalanginya. Kemudian sesuatu seperti menusuk dadaku. Hatiku terasa sakit jantungku berdegup sangat cepat suaranya sampai memekakkan telingaku. Aku berusaha menghentikan kegelisahan ini tapi sosoknya tiba-tiba menghampiri benak ku. Lord? Seluruh tubuhku gemetar hebat.

Frankie memegang pundak ku, memaksaku untuk menatapnya, dia berbicara padaku tapi aku tak bisa mendengarnya, aku hanya bisa mendengar suara detak jantungku. Aku berusaha fokus, wajahnya sangat serius, aku ingin tahu apa yang dikatakannya, aku memerhatikan gerak bibirnya, No-na ku-mo-hon an-da ha-rus te-tap te-nang. Hal i-ni su-dah ka-mi pre-dik-si. Jadi maksudmu hanya aku yang tidak tahu? Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk, marah, kecewa, sedih, sakit. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu. "Lord," kata-kata itu terdengar menyakitkan di telingaku sendiri. Air mataku pun jatuh tak tertahan. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan itu lagi. Iba. Dan kemudian memelukku.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga meyakinkan diriku, ini bukan waktunya untuk bersedih, aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapnya dengan mantap, dia mengangguk. "Nona kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi. Ku mohon pergilah ke lab ku sekarang. Di sana ada pesawat kecil penjelajah waktu," Kau membuatnya? Dia mengangguk sekali lagi sambil menatapku. "Dunia ini sudah tak punya harapan lagi."

Apa maksudnya ini? "Frankie, kau ingin aku lari dari takdirku?" Sungguhkah kau berpikir demikian?

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Justru sebaliknya Nona, inilah takdir yang harus anda pikul, dunia ini tak punya harapan lagi semuanya akan segera binasa, malapetaka jatuh menimpa seluruh makhluk tak terkecuali kaum bangsawan maupun kaum werewolf," Muzi? "Jadi sang Lord memberikan perintah terakhirnya, misi yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh sang Noblesse. Pergilah ke masa lalu, dan hentikanlah sumber bencana itu sebelum menjadi malapetaka bagi setiap kaum."

Misi? Ini misi pertama dari sang Lord, tak pernah kubayangkan juga jadi yang terakhir. Aku mendengarkan semua penjelasannya, rinciannya, semua tentang masalah yang harus kuselesaikan di masa lalu, situasi yang akan kuhadapi nanti, apa yang boleh dan tak boleh kulakukan. Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat teliti. "Frankie, kita bisa pergi bersama," Aku tak melihat alasan kenapa dia tak bisa ikut.

"Nona, aku tak bisa. Tugasku sampai di sini. Aku akan tidur untuk selamanya dan bergabung dengan tuanku dan yang lainnya."

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Kalau misi ini berhasil, kalau aku bisa mengubah masa lalu, apa masa depan juga akan terselamatkan?" Sebuah harapan mulai tumbuh di benak ku. "Kalian semua akan selamat, begitu bukan?" Sekarang aku mengerti, tenang saja semuanya aku akan menyelamatkan kalian. Karena aku sang Noblesse.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan di sana tak kan berdampak di sini?" Frankie, apa maksudmu? "Nona, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya dunia ini sudah tak punya harapan lagi," Tunggu dulu, aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu. Lord pernah mengatakannya padaku, inikah maksudnya? "Ketika anda pergi ke masa lalu, dunia baru tercipta, dunia ini dan dunia yang akan anda datangi tak lagi berhubungan. Dunia ini akan mati anda tak bisa menyelamatkannya, tapi dunia yang akan anda kunjungi masih memiliki harapan, inilah takdir yang harus anda pikul Nona, sebagai sang Noblesse, selamatkanlah kehidupan kami semua yang ada di dunia itu."

Sekarang aku mengerti. Ini tanggung jawabku sebagai sang Noblesse. "Dan Lord juga menitip pesan, untuk tidak terburu-buru bergabung dengan kami, dia ingin anda hidup dengan bahagia sekali lagi." Dia menatapku dalam-dalam. "Sekarang anda harus bergegas Nona, Anda tinggal masuk ke dalam pesawat dan mengaktifkannya, aku sudah mengatur semuanya bersama sang Lord."

Aku melihatnya membalikkan badan, kaki ku berat untuk melangkah pergi, "Frankie, terima kasih."

Dia terhenti kemudian menoleh ke belakang, "Untuk apa, Nona?" Dia sedikit terkejut terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

Aku melemparkan senyum terbaikku ke arahnya, aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku sangat bersyukur memilikinya di sisiku, "Untuk semuanya."

Dia hanya tersenyum puas dan langsung pergi. Aku berlari ke lab dan menemukan objek yang dimaksud Frankie. Aku masuk lalu menekan satu-satunya tombol merah yang ada di depanku. Pesawatnya aktif. Aku menatap sekelilingku untuk terakhir kali nya, di dunia ini, tempat aku dilahirkan dan orang-orang yang berharga bagiku tinggal, walau dunia ini akan mati, kenangan yang kami miliki takkan pernah mati.

Berat. Tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa berat. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menekan dan menarik tubuhku. Kepalaku sakit, seperti mau meledak. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, aku menjerit sekuat tenaga. Tapi aku tak mendengar apapun. Kenapa suaraku tak mau keluar? Ataukah pendengaranku yang tak lagi berfungsi? Apa ini? Sakit sekali! Dan kemudian tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

Cahaya. Ini bukan mimpi. Apa ini masa lalu? Aku sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhku walau masih terasa kaku. Akhirnya aku berhasil keluar dari dalam pesawat dan aku pun langsung menghancurkannya, aku ingat Frankie bilang aku harus melenyapkan bukti tanpa jejak. Dia juga bilang kalau aku akan mendarat di lokasi yang bernama 'zona berbahaya'. Union adalah musuh dan mereka sering melakukan pertarungan disini. Dia bilang hal pertama yang harus kulakukan setelah menghilangkan jejak adalah mencarinya. Tapi aku lupa bertanya bagaimana caranya.

Sesuatu bergerak ke arahku. Dengan sangat cepat. Aku melihatnya dengan samar dan itu seperti senjata milik Karius. Aku menghentikannya dengan mudah lalu menggenggamnya. Ini memang milik Karius. Aku bingung, apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa dia mengarahkan senjatanya padaku?

Tak berapa lama dia datang bersama dengan tiga orang yang tak kukenal. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Apa Karius sedang melakukan misi di dunia manusia? "Karius," aku memanggilnya dan dia tampak terkejut. Ah, benar. Di dunia ini dia tidak mengenalku. Tak seorang pun mengenalku.

Dia melihatku menggenggam anak panahnya, "Aku rasa kau tak sengaja melemparkan anak panah ini ke arah ku, ini ku kembalikan padamu," aku berjalan terseok-seok ke arahnya sambil menyodorkan tanganku ke arahnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" dia bergerak mundur. Aku terhenti.

"Siapa kau?" seseorang yang tak kukenal yang memiliki aura werewolf dalam dirinya angkat bicara.

"Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang asing." Siapa dia? Siapa mereka? Mereka jelas bukan manusia. Mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud Frankie dengan manusia modifikasi?

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mengenalku?" Karius bertanya dengan memasang wajah curiga ke arahku.

"Tentu saja," aku memperhatikan reaksinya, penuh dengan kebingungan dan keraguan.

"Dari penampilanmu kau ini kaum bangsawan, tapi aku tak mengenalmu, dan energi yang kau miliki itu," dia tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Frankie, maksudku Frankenstein," aku tahu Karius bisa membawaku padanya.

"Aku yakin dia akan segera datang, sesaat setelah merasakan energimu itu," Karius benar, aku bisa merasakan beberapa energi bergerak ke arahku. Ayah juga akan datang. "Berapa umurmu?" Dia tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan situasi ini, tapi aku takkan heran. Karena dia adalah Karius.

"Enam puluh tahun." Bagi kaum bangsawan itu masih terlalu muda, aku tahu.

Mereka semakin dekat. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, ada empat orang yang akan datang kemari. Mereka sudah sampai. Ayah, Frankie, Rael, siapa satu lagi itu? Dia mirip dengan Rael, mungkinkah dia adalah Razark? Jadi disini Razark masih hidup. Baguslah. Aku ingat bagaimana Rael sangat bangga tiap kali menceritakan tentang kakaknya itu. "Siapa kau?" mendengar suara Frankie membawa kembali kenangan terakhir saat itu.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah bisa merasakannya, aku adalah sang Noblesse." Semuanya terkejut termasuk Ayah.

"Jangan main-main kau!" aku mendengar suara Rael.

"Rael Kertia, aku serius," dia terkejut, mungkin karena aku memanggil namanya.

"Kami hanya memiliki satu Noblesse, dan dialah orangnya," Rael meggerakkan wajahnya ke arah Ayah. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya, aku adalah sang Noblesse dan dia adalah ayahku."

"APAA!?" Mereka semua sangat terkejut. Kalau aku tidak dalam kondisi ini, aku mungkin sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi Ayah, dia sangat kebingungan sekarang. Semua mata tertuju padanya, "Aku juga tidak mengerti." Dia mengatakannya sambil melihat ke arah Frankie.

"Aku datang dari masa depan," mereka semua kembali menatapku, "Frankie membuat alat penjelajah waktu dia menyuruhku untuk langsung mencarimu sesampainya disini," aku melihat ke arah Frankie. "Tapi aku malah melihat anak panah Karius nyasar ke arahku," sambil mengangkat tangan kananku yang masih menggenggam anak panah miliknya. Aku sangat lelah, terlalu banyak yang terjadi dan tubuhku masih sakit, menjelajah waktu sepertinya cukup menguras energi kehidupanku. "Aku baru saja sampai dan aku sudah menjelaskan situasinya, jadi bisakah kita lanjutkan lagi besok saja? Aku perlu istirahat."


	2. Bab 2

"Dia datang," Aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau datang lewat pintu depan," Itu suara Frankie dari balik pintu. Gelak tawa terdengar keras setelah itu. Itu suara Muzi.

"Frankenstein, kau membuatnya terdengar seperti aku ini tidak punya adab, aku ini werewolf yang paling sopan kau tahu?" Aku membalikkan badan menatap ke arah pintu dan kemudian mereka berdua muncul dengan senyum terhangat (yang pernah kulihat semenjak kepergian ibuku) terarah padaku. "Putrinya Raizel, kau tidak juga bertambah tinggi, sudah berapa tahun sejak terakhir aku melihatmu? 7 tahun?"

Aku berlari ke arahnya, dia menyambutku dengan tangan terbuka, memelukku dan mengangkatku tinggi-tinggi seperti saat seorang ayah mengangkat putri kecilnya. "Tepatnya 7 tahun 10 bulan 25 hari Muzi." tak sengaja aku melihat tatapan Frankie, itu adalah tatapan yang paling tidak ingin kurasakan darinya. Iba. Dia melihatku seperti itu. Dia mungkin berpikir aku tidak pernah menyadarinya.

"Nona, aku undur diri dulu, aku tak ingin mengganggu waktu kalian ini," Kini tatapannya berubah. Sinar matanya, senyumannya, raut wajahnya semuanya menggambarkan ketulusan. Dia selalu mengkhawatirkanku tanpa mengetahui aku juga menyadari kekosongannya. Atau mungkin dia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Karena Frankie yang ku kenal tahu segalanya. Bagaimana bisa seorang pelayan setia harus tetap melanjutkan hidupnya ketika tuan yang selalu diikutinya sudah lama tiada? Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalaku dan melihatnya pergi.

"Kau masih terus disini dan seperti ini?" nadanya sedikit tidak percaya. Dia menghela nafas seperti mengerti maksud tatapanku, "Putrinya Raizel apa yang bisa kau lihat dari balik jendela ini? Dunia itu sangat luas dan indah kau akan tercengang dibuatnya," Dia mengatakannya dengan sangat menggebu-gebu. "Kau tidak tertarik? sama sekali?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya memasang ekspresi yang kekanakan seperti itu, "Aku bisa membayangkannya, dari semua ceritamu aku bisa tahu kalau dunia ini luas dan indah,"

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Putrinya Raizel dengarkan aku, keindahan dunia ini jauh dari apa yang bisa kau bayangkan, kau tidak harus mengurung diri di sini, tidak ada yang menyukai rasa kesepian, semua makhluk melawannya dengan cara mereka sendiri, tapi kau justru menerimanya seperti teman lama, tindakanmu ini mengingatkanku pada ayahmu, dan itu terus membuatku gelisah," Ah tatapan itu. Dia bersedih untukku. Mungkin dia bersedih untuk takdir yang harus ku pikul. "Aku yakin Frankenstein pun mengkhawatirkan hal ini," sambungnya.

"Muzi, apa yang harus kalian khawatirkan? Aku memilikimu dan Frankie, Sang Lord, dan juga para kepala keluarga. Aku mensyukuri hal ini, seperti ini saja sudah cukup," aku mengatakannya dengan nada meyakinkan. Setidaknya begitulah menurutku. Suasana hening sejenak aku mengamati wajahnya, berbagai emosi tergambar disana, mulai dari rasa tidak puas-terkejut-ragu-ragu, lalu kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya menatapku dengan bagaimana harus kukatakan perasaan bangga?

"Bagaimana perjalananmu kali ini? Kau menemukan tempat baru?" Dia menghadap ke jendela melihat langit dengan pandangan menerawang. Tak seperti biasanya Muzi menunjukan emosinya.

"Tidak ada lagi tempat yang belum pernah ku datangi di dunia manusia, satu-satunya tempat yang ingin ku datangi adalah tempat yang takkan pernah bisa kudatangi," Apa itu? Aku diam berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakangnya, ketika aku melihat sosoknya dari belakang tanpa harus melihat senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan yang selalu menempel diwajahnya itu dan tanpa mendengar tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa menyentuh hatinya, ah betapa kesepiannya.

Dia mungkin menyadari caraku memandangnya, dia langsung berbalik badan dan memasang senyum palsu itu. Lagi. "Masa lalu, kalau saja aku bisa kembali ke masa lalu, aku akan menemui diriku yang dulu dan berkata padanya, berhentilah bertindak bodoh." Jadi seorang Muzaka, Lord tersohor para werewolf bisa juga menyesali tindakannya di masa lalu dan bahkan sampai ingin kembali dan memperbaikinya. Memangnya kesalahan apa yang sudah kau lakukan?

"Aku meragukannya," kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Yah kembali ke masa lalu mungkin tindakan yang hampir mustahil dilakukan," aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mengisyaratkan kalau bukan itu yang kumaksud.

"Kalaupun kau bisa kembali ke masa lalu, aku ragu dirimu yang dulu akan mendengarkan kata-katamu untuk berhenti bertindak bodoh," Apa yang kau harapkan Muzi, bahkan sampai sekarang kau masih bertindak bodoh.

Dia melihatku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Dia lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, aku mulai berpikir kalau dia sedang menertawakanku sampai saat dia berkata, " Aku rasa kau benar Putrinya Raizel, itulah kenapa tidak ada gunanya memikirkan masa lalu," dia mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan senyum di wajahnya, kalau saja aku tidak cukup mengenalnya aku akan tertipu dengan hal itu. Tapi tidak demikian. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba tatapan matanya selalu berkata jujur. Dia selalu menyimpan kesedihannya sendiri.

"Frankie, apa kita bisa pergi ke masa lalu?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja, mungkin karena aku masih memikirkan kata-kata Muzi waktu itu. Dia terlihat sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanku yang tiba-tiba.

"Nona, menurut ilmu pengetahuan yang kuketahui sejauh ini, ada teori-teori yang mengatakan kalau menjelajah waktu dan mengunjungi masa lalu bukanlah tindakan yang mustahil," Benarkah? "Tapi sampai sekarang belum ada yang berhasil menciptakan alat itu," dan harapanku pun padam. Apakah Frankie bisa menciptakan alat itu? Apakah dia mau melakukan itu? Aku melihat ke arahnya, dia melihatku dengan tatapan tahu segalanya. Ah. Sekali lagi aku sadar Frankie tak seperti Muzi, Frankie memikirkan segala hal dan tahu semuanya. Dia langsung tahu aku ingin dia membuat alat itu. "Untuk menciptakan alat itu diperlukan banyak percobaan dan pemikiran yang mendalam, jadi mungkin akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama,"

Aku memikirkan kata-katanya sejenak, lalu mengingat kata-kata Muzi kalau tidak ada gunanya memikirkan masa lalu, mungkin memang benar kita hanya perlu mengkhawatirkan masa depan, apa yang sudah terjadi biarkanlah demikian. "Frankie kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, itu hanya pertanyaan acak," aku mencoba meyakinkannya. Dia membalasku dengan senyuman sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nona, Ramyeonnya sudah bisa dimakan, kalau ditunggu lebih lama lagi mie-nya tidak akan mengembang dan rasanya akan jadi tidak enak," Ramyeon. Dari apa yang dikatakan ibu dan Frankie, ini adalah makanan kesukaan ayah. Kami pun jadi menyukainya. Ibu dan juga kakak.

Bicara soal kakak, "Frankie apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Lord?" Setiap tahun di waktu yang sama tepatnya hari ini, Frankie akan selalu ke istana menemui Lord untuk membicarakan banyak hal, dan kebanyakan hal yang ditanyakan kakak ku adalah mengenai diriku. Aku sudah tahu itu. Jangan tanyakan kenapa, aku tahu saja.

"Iya Nona, Yang Mulia Lord menanyakan keadaan anda, kondisi kesehatan anda, aktivitas terakhir anda, dan dia juga mengesalkan soal Muzaka yang datang kemari terakhir kali tanpa mengunjungi istana," Seperti itulah kakakku. Lord yang sangat dicintai kaumnya.

"Mungkin Muzi lupa karena terburu-buru," Aku hanya bisa tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana kesalnya kakakku saat ini.

"Itulah yang kukatakan pada beliau, tapi Lord sepertinya tidak percaya dengan alasan itu dan tetap memasang wajah kesal," mungkin kami sedang memikirkan hal yang sama dan berakhir dengan tawa yang tak lagi bisa ditahan.


	3. Bab 3

Suara berisik angin mengabarkan kedatangannya, daun-daun yang telah menguning lepas dari cabangnya dan jatuh ke tanah, daun yang menguning akan gugur dan akan digantikan oleh daun-daun muda yang masih hijau. Burung-burung terbang berkelompok bergegas pulang kembali ke sarangnya. Bahkan burung yang bebas pergi kemana pun ingat pulang.

"Hei, putrinya Raizel, masih menghitung daun yang jatuh?" Suara itu tak salah lagi.

Aku membalikkan badan sambil tersenyum lebar, "Muzi!" suaraku terdengar lebih keras dari yang ku harapkan. Mungkin karena aku sudah sangat menantikan saat ini. Aku berlari ke arahnya melingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya, "Kau datang," itu bukan pertanyaan hanya pernyataan untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa dia ada tepat di depan mataku.

"Ya, aku datang untuk melihat keadaanmu, dan seperti yang kulihat tidak ada yang berubah," katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Nadanya sedikit kecewa, juga seperti yang kuduga. Dia tak pernah berubah, walau musim berganti dan berulang seribu kali aku yakin dia takkan pernah berubah. Bebas dan bodoh. Aku melepaskan tanganku, menengadahkan kepalaku melihat ke wajahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Dia lalu menyentuh kepalaku, lalu berlutut di depanku menyamakan tinggi kami dan kemudian mengelus rambutku dengan lembut sambil tersenyum lebar, "Kau seperti Raizel, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian betah hanya berdiri di sini sementara kalian sangat ingin melihat dunia luar," Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, haruskah kukatakan padanya, bagian yang paling menyenangkan bagiku bukanlah saat melihat dunia luar dengan mata kepalaku sendiri tapi mendengar langsung darinya? Karena hanya di saat itu aku bisa melihat kesenangan di matanya, mungkinkah ini juga yang dirasakan ayah?

"Ini saja cukup," Dia menatapku menunggu penjelasan dari apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Karena tak mendapat reaksi apapun, dia langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Raizel," Apa itu? Aku bisa merasakan nada kepuasan dari kata-katanya, kelegaan dari raut wajahnya. Pria ini.. ayah benar-benar beruntung memiliki Muzaka sebagai sahabatnya. Ibuku sebagai pendampingnya. Dan lagi ada Frankie sebagai pelayan setianya. Ia benar-benar makhluk paling beruntung. Tanpa kusadari senyum tipis menghiasi wajahku. "Kau hanya sedikit lebih ekspresif darinya."

"Muzaka, lama tidak jumpa," itu Frankie, berjalan masuk sambil memegang buku dan secangkir teh.

"Aku rasa tidak terlalu lama, kita bertemu lima tahun yang lalu, ingat?" Muzaka tersenyum lebar menyambut kehadiran kenalan lama.

"Dari sudut pandang manusia lima tahun itu sudah cukup lama," Frankie meletakkan teh yang ada di tangan kanannya, menutup bukunya lalu membetulkan kacamatanya sambil melempar senyum tipis ke arah Muzi.

"Ah kau benar, tapi bagaimana bisa aku menganggapmu masih manusia sementara kau sudah hidup begitu lama," Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Itu serangan balasan, mereka memang selalu begitu. Tapi aku juga tahu, mereka berdua sebenarnya senang melihat satu sama lain.

"Kau masih saja besar mulut," Auranya mulai berubah, aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tahu setiap kali mereka melakukan percakapan seperti ini tidak ada tempat untukku bersuara, apalagi kalau suasananya sudah seintens ini.

"Kau juga masih saja lekas marah, Frankenstein," Muzaka membalasnya sambil tertawa. Mereka benar-benar cocok satu sama lain. Maksudku mereka sama-sama pandai berbicara, mengolah kata, dan memancing emosi lawan bicara.

"Nona, aku undur diri dulu," Frankie memandang ke arahku dan membungkuk pamit.

"Baiklah, silahkan Frankie," dia memandangku sambil tersenyum kemudian keluar meninggalkan kami berdua di dalam ruangan.

Muzi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sofa melemparkan tubuhnya dan berbaring dengan santai. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. "Nah, Putrinya Raizel kali ini kau ingin dengar cerita apa?"

Aku duduk diam, memandang keluar jendela yang ada di sampingku, menikmati keheningan sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Manusia."

"Nona kami datang berkunjung," Rael, Seira, Regis. Kurang satu? Biasanya ini empat pasukan sekawan yang menyebut diri mereka RK. Itulah yang kudengar dari Karius. Kemana dia?

"Seira kau semakin cantik," Aku berlari ke arahnya dan menggenggam tangannya, "Apa aku nanti juga bisa cantik sepertimu?" dia tersipu, kemudian tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku, Seira adalah gadis yang baik hati dan juga lembut aku sudah mengaggapnya seperti kakak perempuanku sendiri.

"Nona, anda akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, baik hati, bijaksana, dan terhormat seperti ibu anda, sang Lord terdahulu," kata-kata itu adalah harapan, harapannya dan juga harapanku, mungkin juga harapan kakakku Lord yang sekarang dan seluruh kaum bangsawan. Aku tersenyum dan kini giliranku yang tersipu malu dibuatnya.

"Kalian meninggalkanku, tega sekali," itu suara Karius. Baru saja aku ingin menanyakan tentangnya. "Nona, Karius Blaster datang untuk berkunjung," dia berlutut di depanku dengan setangkai bunga di mulutnya. Yah seperti inilah Karius. Aku melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya dan memeluknya sambil tertawa. "Nona sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku, aku akan lebih sering lagi mengunjungimu," katanya sambil balas memelukku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan berjalan ke arah Rael dan Regis, memegang tangan mereka dengan masing-masing tanganku sambil melempar senyum. Mereka melihatku sambil tersenyum tipis, "Nona, anda baik-baik saja," aku menganggukkan kepalaku, apalagi yang bisa terjadi padaku saat aku memiliki mereka semua yang selalu memperhatikanku. Kami lalu duduk saling berhadapan suasananya santai dan hangat, diselingi dengan lelucon konyol Karius yang selalu membuatku tertawa, membuat Regis dan Seira tersenyum bahkan mampu menggelitik rasa humor seorang Rael Kertia.

"Bagaimana di dunia manusia?" Aku selalu penasaran dengan umat manusia. Mereka makhluk lemah, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengagumkan tentang mereka, mereka mampu mengikuti jaman dan menerima perubahan. Mereka bisa bertahan padahal mereka lemah. Makhluk yang gigih. Aku tenggelam dalam pemikiranku sampai tidak menyadari kalau suasananya menjadi hening.

"Peradaban manusia berkembang pesat," suara Rael memecah keheningan. Aku mengagguk, itu sudah kuduga, aku sudah sering mendengar manusia mengalami kemajuan, jadi itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan. "Tapi jadi semakin kacau," Apa maksudnya? Apa lagi kali ini? "Peperangan terjadi dimana-mana," Dari dulu sudah terjadi perang.

"Apa ada keterlibatan kaum bangsawan maupun kaum werewolf?" aku memotong ceritanya. Rael menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Manusia menyerang sesamanya, dunia manusia yang dulu hijau kini menjadi abu karena ledakan dashyat, merah api membakar hutan, ada juga beberapa negara yang sudah terkontaminasi dengan gas beracun, kalau begini terus, kali ini mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan," Kali ini Karius yang berbicara.

"Ada juga penyakit mematikan yang sedang mewabah di beberapa tempat, manusia rentan terhadap penyakit," sambung Regis.

"Penyakit menular yang mematikan, terorisme, dan peperangan adalah ancaman terbesar bagi umat manusia," lanjut Seira. Aku melihat wajah mereka semua dan wajah mereka mengatakan 'tak ada harapan'. Ini buruk.

"Menurut kalian kalau ayahku masih ada, apa dia akan membantu umat manusia?" kenapa aku menanyakannya, itu pertanyaan bodoh, jawabannya sudah jelas.

"Aku meragukan hal itu, Tuan Raizel tidak akan terlibat dengan urusan antarmanusia."

Jawaban yang sudah kuduga, "Kau benar Karius."

"Kalian datang," Itu Frankie. Semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Mereka berempat langsung menganggukkan kepala mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Nona, kami pergi dulu, Lord menyuruh kami memanggil Frankenstein, nanti kami kembali lagi, anda akan ditemani oleh Seira untuk sementara waktu," Di antara mereka semua ekspresi Regis adalah yang paling jujur, melihatnya mengatakan itu aku langsung tahu kalau ada masalah serius yang harus dibicarakan. Apa ini berhubungan dengan umat manusia? Apa bangsawan akan bertindak? Sungguhkan? Tidak mungkin.

Aku melihat ke arah Frankie, dia tersenyum mencoba meyakinkanku kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku melihat Seira, dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkanku seakan mengerti apa yang sedang kupikirkan. "Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada Yang Mulia Lord," mereka mengangguk dan meninggalkan kami berdua.


	4. Bab 4

"Adikku, akhirnya kau datang juga mengunjungi kakakmu yang sangat tampan ini," Kakak kau adalah Lord, kau berkata seperti itu di depan pengikutmu, kau sungguh keterlaluan.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kau kemari, ha? Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Ini juga rumahmu tapi kau jarang sekali kemari, apa-apaan kau ini?" Ya, semua pertanyaan itu dikatakannya dalam satu kalimat. Kakakku ini mewarisi wajah ayahku tapi kepribadiannya seperti kakekku, Lord sebelum ibu, itulah yang dikatakan ibuku, juga Frankie, Muzi, dan Getchutel. Aku ingat bagaimana Muzi akan selalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat berbicara dengannya di depanku.

Tidak ada jawaban, "Adikku kau diam saja, apa kau sedang sakit gigi?" Wajahnya berubah cemas, sungguhkah dia berpikir seperti itu?

"Lord, aku yakin belum pernah ada kaum bangsawan yang sakit gigi, aku hanya sedang berpikir yang mana yang harus kujawab lebih dulu," dia tertawa. Oh, jadi tadi salah satu leluconnya.

"Jawablah satu-satu, itu belum semua pertanyaanku, jadi tak perlu buru-buru, aku akan menahanmu selama yang aku bisa," dan dia pun tertawa, lagi.

Aku melihat ke arah Getchutel memohon bantuan, "Oh Lord," dia berhenti tertawa, akhirnya.

"Siapa yang memanggilku? Kau kah Getchutel? Kau boleh pergi kalau ada hal lain yang perlu kau lakukan."

Getchutel menundukkan kepalanya, "Tidak Lord, aku akan tetap di sini, tak ada hal yang perlu kulakukan, jadi silahkan dilanjutkan."

"Aku kemari dua tahun yang lalu Lord, dan 10 bulan yang lalu anda datang ke tempatku, jadi kita masih terhitung baru saja bertemu," wajahnya terlihat kurang puas.

"Kau lihat itu Getchutel, bagaimana bisa dia sampai memaksa seorang Lord yang datang mengunjunginya," Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kakak, apa yang kau bicarakan?

"Lord, aku yakin bukan begitu maksud Nona," Getchutel membalas, wajahnya nampak kurang nyaman dengan situasi ini, "Ah, Lord aku baru ingat sepertinya aku ada urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan, aku mohon undur diri," Getchutel, aku tahu kau hanya kurang nyaman dengan situasi ini, kau ingin segera keluar dari situasi ini saja, bukan?

"Kau boleh pergi Getchutel," Lord mengatakannya dengan nada enteng. Sesaat setelah Getchutel pergi dia menatapku dengan serius. Ada apa ini?

"Adikku tinggal lah disini selama beberapa hari, setelah itu kau boleh kembali ke mansionmu," Kakak? "Kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu, tidak ada yang terjadi, jangan cemas, sepuluh hari tinggal lah bersamaku di istana, aku mohon padamu," tatapannya barusan, kakak apa yang kau rahasiakan dariku? "Kau benar-benar mencemaskanku ya, sampai kau tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi," Sekejap suasana serius pecah dengan suara tawanya yang menggema.

"Kakak apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, apa yang ingin kau lakukan, kau tidak bisa merahasiakan apapun dari sang Noblesse," aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, rasa penasaran ini membunuhku.

"Adikku, kau adalah sang Noblesse tapi kau juga adalah adikku, apa yang harus kulakukan? Mengambil keputusan sebagai sang Lord atau seorang kakak?" Aku tak mengerti lagi.

Dia yang sedang duduk di kursi singgasananya sangat berbeda dengan kakak yang selama ini ku kenal, aku menghampiri kemudian memeluknya, "Kakak, kau menanyakan hal yang sudah jelas," aku selalu percaya pada keputusanmu, "Kaulah Lord kami, dan akulah sang Noblesse."

Suara berisik di luar membangunkanku. Aku berjalan ke arah suara-suara itu. Aku melihat wajah-wajah baru lagi. Mereka manusia.

"Adik kecil, kamu imut sekali," satu dari mereka, seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu dan berponi menghampiriku. Tiga lagi menyusul.

"Iya dia seperti boneka, lucu sekali," sambung wanita yang di sebelahnya.

"Kamu baru bangun, ya?" kali ini laki-laki yang berambut merah bertanya padaku sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk.

"Apa kamu terbangun karena kami?" Anak laki-laki yang berkacamata bertanya sambil memegang kepalaku. Aku pun mengangguk. Ekspresi mereka langsung berubah, perasaan menyesal terlihat di wajah mereka. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Mereka lalu tertawa. "Adik kecil, ayo kita kesana, di sana ada banyak makanan lho," dia menunjuk meja tempat semuanya berkumpul.

Disini memang banyak makanan, tapi sangat berantakan. "Adik kecil, kamu lucu sekali, namaku Sui, ini Shinwoo," menunjuk yang berambut merah. "Ikhan," yang berkacamata. "Dan Yuna," menunjuk perempuan yang satunya lagi.

"Hei, kalau diperhatikan dia agak mirip dengan Rai iya, kan?" Aku yakin dia yang namanya Ikhan.

"Iya juga, kalau diperhatikan lagi memang agak mirip, apalagi hidung dan matanya," Itu Sui.

"Adik kecil kalau nama kamu siapa?" itu suara Yuna.

Aku mengedipkan mataku sekali, ke dua kali, dan ke tiga kali. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya. "Terserah kalian ingin memanggilku apa," mereka menatapku dengan wajah bingung.

"Kamu tak ingat namamu?" Itu Shinwoo. Aku mengangguk. Membiarkan mereka berpikir begitu akan lebih mudah bagiku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kali ini Yuna bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan dan membentur kepalaku," itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Jadi tidak apa.

Mereka semakin cemas. "Lalu apa kamu masih sakit?" sambungnya.

"Aku sudah tak apa." Mereka mengkhawatirkanku?

"Kamu masih pucat, sepertinya kamu masih butuh banyak istirahat, kami akan pulang saja, lain kali kami kesini lagi, kita main ya," aku melihat ke arah Yuna.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian," Regis tiba-tiba berdiri dan melihat ke arah mereka berempat.

"Tidak perlu, Regis. Kami bisa pulang sendiri kok," Shinwoo mencoba menghentikan Regis.

"Ayo." Regis mengatakannya dengan nada tanpa kompromi.

Mereka semua sontak menjawab, "Ba-baiklah." Mereka pun pergi dan suasananya langsung menjadi hening.

"Kami tahu anda perlu istirahat, tapi aku tak bisa mengusir mereka, maafkan aku," aku melihat ke arah Seira. Dia yang sekarang dan yang ku kenal tak jauh berbeda, tetap lembut, cantik, dan baik hati.

"Jangan meminta maaf, itu sama sekali bukan masalah." Dia mengangguk. Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding. "Seira," aku menatapnya. "Aku tahu ini sudah terlalu malam, tapi maukah kau memasakkan sesuatu untukku? Aku sangat lapar."

Dia langsung berdiri, "Tentu saja aku bersedia."

"Terima kasih, Seira," aku tersenyum ke arahnya. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya, tapi di dunia ini kami tidak sedekat itu.

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku Nona," dia beranjak ke dapur.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping Rael dan berhadapan dengan Frankie, disampingnya ada Razark, kemudian Karius. "Jadi, Frankie sudah berapa lama sejak aku tertidur?" aku melihat ke arahnya.

"Sudah lima hari sejak kejadian itu. Sepertinya menjelajah waktu cukup menguras energi kehidupan Anda."

Aku mencoba memfokuskan pikiranku dan merasakan energi kehidupanku. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Menurutku anda masih perlu tidur untuk beberapa hari lagi," Dia benar.

Tapi aku tak mau. Aku tak boleh membuang-buang waktu. Banyak yang perlu kupelajari dan kuketahui dari dunia ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik. "Frankie, itu tidak perlu."

"Apa kalian sudah melaporkan keberadaanku pada Lukedonia?" Aku baru saja terpikir tentang hal ini. Sudah lima hari, pasti berita ini sudah tersebar.

"Aku hanya melaporkan bahwa anda adalah seorang bangsawan dari masa depan. Menurut Frankenstein, kalau berita sang Noblesse ada dua tersebar keluar, itu akan menimbulkan kegemparan tak hanya bagi kaum bangsawan tapi juga banyak pihak. Dan aku setuju dengan pendapatnya."

"Bagus! Frankie, kau memang cerdas dan selalu bisa berpikir cepat." aku berdiri kegirangan. Satu masalah terselesaikan. Misi ini sama sekali tak boleh gagal. Mereka semua menatapku, mungkin karena aku terlalu kegirangan.

Aku kembali duduk, "Dan Razark Kertia, aku juga menghormati pemikiranmu, pada akhirnya itu semua berkat keputusanmu." aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku, "Aku bisa tahu sekarang kenapa Rael sangat bangga padamu," Rael melihat ke arahku. "Apa?" wajahnya sedikit merah. Ah, dia pasti malu.

"Tapi kita tak bisa menyembunyikan hal ini terus-menerus." Frankie benar. Cepat atau lambat berita ini pasti akan tersebar.

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku harus menyelesaikan misiku sebelum berita ini tersebar dan menghilang dari dunia ini."

Tak berapa lama, Seira datang membawa beberapa piring makanan siap disajikan. Semuanya sudah diletakkan di depanku dan semuanya tampak lezat. Tak butuh waktu lama aku langsung menghabiskan tiga piring hidangan makan malam yang ada di atas meja. Aku sendiri terkejut. "Seira, bahkan sejak masih muda kau sudah sangat ahli dalam memasak." Pipinya merona. Aku tahu dia sangat senang dipuji. Mulai sekarang aku akan ingat untuk lebih sering lagi memujinya.


End file.
